pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Mega Stars!
Pretty Cure Mega Stars! is an All Stars movie which is a crossover movie between Go! Princess Pretty Cure!, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode! (previously joined by Cure Parfait and Cure Donut), and HUGtto! Pretty Cure! (with the exception of Cure Tomorrow). In the English Dub, it is called Pretty Cure Extreme Girls instead. For Glitter Force, it is renamed Glitter Force Mega Charge. Summary Nono Hana and her friends meet a new friend named Riona, whose homeland called Cheer World was corrupted by a villain named Yamari. With help from the Cures in Go! Princess Pretty Cure!, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode!, the Cures must gather together to destroy the evil lady once and for all. Characters Pretty Cure * Nono Hana/Cure Yell (Katrina Rayburn/Cure Bella in the English Dub) * Usami Ichika/Cure Whip (Candice Roth in the English Dub) * Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle (Monica Laverne in the English Dub) * Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora (Hailey Rosa in the English Dub) Other Pretty Cure *Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange (Sally Evans/Cure Angel in the English Dub) *Kagayaki Homare/Cure Etoile (Courtney McGuire in the English Dub) *Aizaki Emile/Cure Macherie (Ellie Schmidt/Cure Ma'Cheri in the English Dub) *Aikawa Lulu/Cure Amour (Marin Andrews in the English Dub) *Arisagawa Himari/Cure Custard (Joni Wilson in the English Dub) *Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato (Mallory Brooke in the English Dub) *Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron (Delilah Ortiz/Cure Macaroon in the English Dub) *Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolot (Sharon Brown/Cure Chocolate in the English Dub) *Kirarin/Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait (Karin/Alison Stokes in the English Dub) *Pekorin/Yoriko Chisa/Cure Donut (Penelope/Rosie Pearson/Cure Sweetie in the English Dub) *Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical (Corona Violette in the English Dub) *Hanari/Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice (Prim/Primrose Emerson/Cure Meadow in the English Dub) *Mofurun/Mofuno Ito/Cure Mofurun (Ingrid Tennyson/Cure Marionette in the English Dub) *Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid (Mayella Pearl in the English Dub) *Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle (Kacey Starr in the English Dub) *Mitsuya Akemi/Cure Lucia (Amara Kayden/Cure Diane in the English Dub) *Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet (Ruby Firewall in the English Dub) Mascots Secondary Characters *Riona *Yamari *Mares (Monsters) Locations Cheer World Transformations, Speeches and Attacks Transformations Cure Mega Original Japanese Cure Yell: 'Shine! Light of tomorrow! '''Cure Whip: '''Shine! The Light of sweets! '''Cure Miracle: '''Shine! Light of Magic.. '''Cure Flora: '''Shine! Light of a princess! '''All: '''All together..... '''All: '''Pretty Cure! Mega Shining! '''Cure Mega Yell: '''A yell of tomorrow! Cure Mega Yell! '''Cure Mega Whip:'With Determination and Smiles! Cure Mega Whip! '''Cure Mega Miracle: '''Our magic miracle...Cure Mega Miracle! '''Cure Mega Flora: '''The blooming princess! Cure Mega Flora! '''All: '''With the light of.... '''Cure Mega Yell: '''Tomorrow! '''Cure Mega Whip: '''Sweets! '''Cure Mega Miracle: '''Magic! '''Cure Mega Flora: '''And of a Princess! '''All: '''Combine our hearts! '''All: '''Cure Mega! English Dub '''Cure Bella: The light of tomorrow.... Cure Whip: '''The light of sweets! '''Cure Miracle: The light of Magic.... Cure Flora: And the light of dreams! All: '''Everyone! '''All: Pretty Cure! Mega Sparkling! Cure Mega Bella: Cheering on everyone's futures! The light of tomorrow, I'm Cure Mega Bella! Cure Mega Whip: With Determination and Happiness, time to mix it all up! The light of sweets, I'm Cure Mega Whip! Cure Mega Miracle: Everyone's magic miracle far and wide! The light of magic, I'm Cure Mega Miracle! Cure Mega Flora: Strongly, Gently, Beautifully! I'm a blooming princess! The light of dreams, I'm Cure Mega Flora! All: With the light of.... Cure Mega Bella: Tomorrow! Cure Mega Whip: Sweets! Cure Mega Miracle: '''Magic.. '''Cure Mega Flora: And dreams! All: '''Mega Stars! Combining our mega hearts! '''All: We're Cure Mega! Attacks Pretty Cure! Mega Charge Burst! English Dub Info Voice Cast Original Japanese English Dub Songs * GoGo! Pretty Cure Mega Stars! (Opening, Sung by Kitagawa Rie (Japanese); Tara Strong (English)) * Cure to the Action! (Ending, Sung by Kanako Miyamoto (Japanese); Felicia Barton, Hailee Steinfeld, Victoria Duffield and Laura Marano (English)) Trivia Category:Movies Category:Crossovers